


Tribal Ways

by Dellessa



Series: Traditions [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, bridenapping, crazy fantasy creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very loosely based on:<br/>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15044501#t15044501</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts), [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The crystal forest rose up before Jazz and his brother. It was the only thing between them and Iacon. He checked looked back, and visually checked to see if the pack with his instruments was still secure on the Chronohorse’s back, and that the lead was still secure to the back of the chronohorse he was riding. It had been a long journey and a hard one. Most of the trek had been far too rough for his altmode. He itched to transform and speed across a flat bit of land. Unfortunately there were none. There was sharp outcrops dotting the landscape all the way to the wasteland, and the Crystal forest would give way to the towering Vosian Ironwoods. It made him restless, but not nearly as restless as his bodyguards. 

“It’s not moved since we left Protihex, Jazz,” Sideswipe said as he rode up. “I made sure it was secure myself.” 

“I can’t help it,” Jazz huffed. “They would be hard to replace.” 

“You always say that,” Sideswipe grinned, and urged his mount past Jazz taking the lead. They all grew quiet as they entered the forest. The crystals grew in height, towering over them. His tank fluttered nervously. There had been stories of mechs entering the woods and never being seen again. It was the quickest way to Iacon, though. It would shave off their journey time considerable...if they made it through. 

The entered the forest, and Jazz looked up. This was far from the safe walls of Protihex. If anything it made him homesick for his own city. He pushed away those feelings. It was unbecoming of his title and rank. He was a cultural investigator. It was his job to move strom city to city, learn their cultures and traditions and share it with others. It was what he had wanted to do since he was a sparkling, and he was not going to let a little fear stop him. 

Jazz hunched over and craned his helm up, looking at the crystals as they grew in height, and drowned out most of the light leaving them in twilight. 

“Keep up,” Sideswipe said, “If you wander off we will never find you again.” 

“You know your brother will off line us if we don’t eventually bring you home to Polyhex safe,” Sunstreaker said from behind them. 

Jazz groaned, “This again?” 

Sideswipe laughed, “Yes, this again. He will have our metal hides if any harm comes to you.” 

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. Most jongleurs made their journeys all on their own, but he was not any journeymech. He was the brother to the Versifer of Polyhex, the head of their caste and keeper of the scrolls. Still, he was glad for the company now more than ever.

“He might skin your metal hides regardless,” Jazz sing-songed. 

“You are such a brat,” Sunstreaker said behind them. 

“But you both love me for it. I’m glad you came along. Woulda been lonely and homesick, and frag knows if I would have made it through this wood without being eaten by cyberwolves.” 

The crystal crags gave way to to towering crystal oaks and redpillars big enough for a mech to build a house inside. The forest was eerily quiet. It made Jazz’s plating crawl, and he found himself moving closer to Sideswipe. Every once in a while an eerie call would echo through the woods. It made Jazz feel like he had flutterflies skitter about his tank. 

“It’s too quiet,” Sideswipe murmured, and looked up in the towering canopy above. It only let pinpricks of light through making the twilight drift away leaving them in dear inky darkness. 

Sideswipe pulled a plasmalantern from his subspace, leaving them all bathed in a blue light. 

“Don’t be a sparkling, Sides,” Sunstreaker laughed from the back. 

“He’s not being a sparkling,” Jazz whispered, “Feels like we’re being watched.” Jazz said, and craned his helm up. Occasionally he would see movement up above, but it was too hard to track, and was never close enough for him to figure out what it could be. 

“There isn’t anything here,” Sideswipe grumbled.

Jazz looked ahead, armour clenching tightly. It would be two more sols travel through the crystal forrest, and another three through the Iron. He wasn’t sure he could take it. He hunched in on himself, and looked up as they rode. It felt like a cold had settled in his spinal strut. 

The chronohorses fidgeted and pranced, their nerves as high as Jazz’s.

oOoOoOo

Prowl held on tight to Signus’ as the copperdrake flit from tree to tree. The trespassers had not spotted them. They continued on their way blithely. He looked up and noticed his two younger brothers up higher in the tree line on their own drakes. They hung back as he had instructed for once. 

He had even thought they were being quiet for once until he heard a high pitched giggle from Bluestreak, followed by, “The red one is mine!” 

“Ugh, fine. I will take the yellow one,” Prism giggled back. “Such a handsome mech. He’ll make a good bride. Look at the wide chest. He’ll be good at carrying.” 

If their tribe did not need new carriers so badly he would have put a quick stop to the chatter. It had been too long since there was a gathering, and longer still since they had clashed with one of the other tribes. The peace had lasted since the last treaty, surprisingly. 

::Fine. We take them then,:: Prowl said over his comm, and moved down swiftly, his own attention on the smaller mech. The drake swooped down, landing between the chronohorses, startling them. It’s neck snapped out, latching onto the chronohorse the black and white mech was riding, and snapping it’s neck. The little mech screamed, scrambling to be free of the chronohorse, but he was pinned to the ground and dazed.

The other chronohorse, shook it’s head violently as it tried to free itself from where it was tied to the other chronohorses saddle. 

The little mech babbled, and tried to free himself, reaching for the other chrono horse, and presumable it’s cargo. He became more frenetic as Prowl moved closer to it. 

Prowl looked with renewed interest at the pack that the chronohorse was carrying. He freed the pack before cutting the chronohorse loose. It ran and soon disappeared from sight. He hefted the pack and fastened it carefully onto Signus’ harness before going back to collect his new mate from where he was pinned beneath the dead chronohorse. Upon closer inspection Prowl was very happy with what he saw. The mech was handsome. Prowl fished in his subspace and pulled out a mech rope. The mech screeched in his own language. He tried to claw at him, which was laughable with this blunt fingertips of his. Prowl secured his arms before signaling Signus’ to move the chronohorse. 

As soon as he was free the mech struggled and screamed, but Prowl picked the small form up easily, and slung him over the drake’s saddle, tying him down as securely as the luggage. 

He looked back and snorted as he watched his brothers as they dealt with the other two mechs. They didn’t deserve mates if they could not take them. They fought dirtily though. Prism finally got frustrated and pulled out his dart gun. The mech was a wicked shot. Almost as good as Bluestreak, and soon both mechs toppled to the forest floor, out cold. 

They helped each other carry the mechs to their own mounts and secured them. He wondered how they would manage to claim them. It was going to be an interesting thing to watch, and he would have enjoyed it had he not had his own work cut out for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The climb back up to the canopy was a long one. It did not seem to be handled well by the mech bound to the front of Signus’ saddle. When he first came back online had had squirmed and babbled in his indecipherable tongue, too distracted to really pay any mind where they were. Prowl knew the moment the mech looked down. He screamed high and long before finally passing out. It was not the best of signs. If the mech was truly scared of heights he would have a hard time adjusting to the tribes arboreal life. 

In Prowl’s estimation it would only mean that his new mate would simply have to stay inside the Antre. Prowl took great pride in his homes. He had four antre throughout the forest, one at each of the main base camps, and a fifth large one that he shared with all of his siblings in Forest Heart. 

They finally reached his antre, and much to his relief someone had already been by to retract the walkway. His brother’s had already gotten word out that they would be in isolation until their mates were ready to join their society.

Prowl was hopeful it would not be long. He prayed that things would go smoothly, and yet, as they landed, and the little mech started yelling again he worried that that would not be the case. 

Signus climbed onto the landing and into the antre, and patiently waited for Prowl to remove his burdens. The pack from the little mech’s chronohorse was removed first, and carefully unpacked. Prowl recognized the vibroharp, and the electrolute, but there were other things that he had never seen before. He carefully placed them on one of the shelves built into the walls. High enough that they would not be accidently brushed and knocked down. Or jostled if it came to a fight when he released their owner. The way the mech was yelling and carrying on he was not convinced it would not. 

Prowl exchanged a glance with his copper dragon. It was clear that Signus’ patience was also wearing thin, so he worked up his courage and untied the mech, and barely caught him before he tried to make a run for the doorway, and the drop beyond. 

He ended up pinning the mech to the floor by sitting on him. It was completely indignified, but it left the mech’s medical port on the back of his neck exposed. It was awkward trying to jack in while the mech’s limbs flailed about, and he never stopped yelling. The sharp, high-pitched screech was never ending. It made Prowl’s audials and sensors ache. 

He still managed to send over the language packet. The mech did not send one back, but he was not surprised, not with all of the fear and rage that the mech pushed through the connection. Prowl disconnected as soon as the transfer had finished. 

“Let go of me! Now! I don’t care what you think. My brother will not cooperate and he will not send a ransom, so you might as well let us go. Just take me back down to the ground and we will forget this ever happened.”

Prowl made a motion for Signus to block the exit, and did not move off the little mech until the copper drake did. “You misunderstand the situation. You aren’t going anywhere. This is your home now.”

“No. This isn’t funny. Let me go. They are expecting me in Iacon.” 

“I can’t do that,” Prowl said firmly. “Please calm down, or I will have to restrain you.” 

The mech’s armour fluffed out, and Prowl’s did the same, his wings flaring high. “Let me go.” 

“You are my mate. I will do no such thing. You are mine. I defeated you in battle. I captured you and took you to my antre. By Praxian lay you are my own.” 

The black and white mech screeched and threw himself at Prowl, “I’m not a slave. I will never be your slave.”

Prowl caught him easily, and pinned him to the ground again. “No. You are my mate.” He leaned over, catching the little mech’s lips against his own in a bruising kiss. The mech froze in shock, and was still staring, frozen when the kiss ended. “What is your name?” 

“I’m not telling you anything,” the mech jerked away and ran for the entryway. Prowl’s spark stalled in his chest and the mech clamoured past Signus, and flung himself at the ground far, far below. Signus moved faster than Prowl could, diving off the edge. He caught the little mech in his maw, and flew back up, dropping him to the floor at Prowl’s feet.

The copped drake glared. His feelings on the matter more than clear to Prowl.

The mech curled in on himself, whimpering pitifully when Prowl picked him out and carried him down to the lower level and the berthroom. Clearly he could not be trusted with his own safety. 

“Do you wish to extinguish?” Prowl asked when he sat the mech on the berth. 

The mech turned away from him, curling up into as small of a ball as he could manage. He looked pitiful. Prowl vented softly and pulled a medical kit from his subspace and carefully applied nanite cream to the punctures that Signus’ teeth left in the mechs armour. some were deep enough to scar, but better scars than the alternative. 

“Just get it overwith,” the mech mumbled.

“Get what overwith?” Prowl said, and then froze looking affronted, “I’m not going to force myself on you if that is what you mean. That is...deplorable. I would never do that. You are my mate. I would not hurt you.” 

“You’ve already hurt me,” the little mech said, and offlined his optics. 

“Not intentionally.” 

“Let me go then. Please. My brother---my brother will think I’ve offline.” 

“I’m sorry. I cannot do that. We are in isolation until you are fit for society. We cannot leave. I am sorry this brings you grief, but you will have to accept this. This is your home now.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“No. I am your mate. I caught you fairly. Would you rather the alternative?” Prowl asked. 

“Yes, I would rather you let me go,” the mech huffed. 

“That is not the alternative, my mate. We do not suffer mechs trespassing on our lands. The alternative is being offlined. I would much rather have you at my side.” 

“Is that what happened to my guards?” the mech whispered. 

“No. My brothers took them in. They are well,” Prowl said. 

“You’re really not going to let me go?” the mech whispered. “Ever?” 

Prowl shook his helm, not liking the way the mech’s optics dimmed, and fear flitted across his faceplates. “How are your fuel levels?” 

“Why does it matter?” The mech turned away from him and laid down on the berth. 

Prowl hesitated, afraid to leave his new mate alone. “It matters very much. I do not want you running on empty. It is not good for your frame.” 

“My name is Jazz,” the mech said when Prowl reached out to touch his frame. “My brother is the Versifer of Poylhex. I am a jongluer. This was my first treck...and I guess my last.” 

Prowl listened to the mech and realized he was crying. Anger would have been easier to handle. “My tribe has not had a bard for a vorn. You are needed.” He pet Jazz’s frame, turning him over to face him. He continued to pet Jazz’s frame when his mate didn’t protest. 

“You’ve ruined everything,” Jazz whispered. 

“You might think so now, but I will change your processor. I promise you that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl eventually picked Jazz up and carried him to the berth, and covered him with mecha-animal hides and woven mesh blankets. “Rest, my mate.” 

Jazz watched him with suspicious optics as the mech left and came back with a large jar. He opened it and pulled out a bright blue cube.

“Open,” Prowl said and pressed the cube to Jazz’s lipplates.

“I can feed myself,” Jazz glared. 

“I know, but this is better,” Prowl said firmly. “Open.” 

Jazz finally opened his mouth, and closed his optics as the candied energon began to slowly melt in his mouth. It tasted amazing. Rich and full of flavour in a way the cubes he had drank never were. Once the final bit had melted away he opened his mouth demanding another. 

Jazz sighed as another was placed into his mouth. “I’ve never tasted energon like that,” Jazz finally said. 

“It’s made from crystalberries,” Prowl said. “We have berry gatherers that collect them and heat them into this form. You don’t have these in your homeland?” 

Jazz shook his helm, “No---we---we get it from the springs, and sometimes from the energon farms on the outside of the walls. They grow and harvest crystals.” He pulled the mesh blankets closer to him, and hunched into himself when Prowl put away the jar and climbed into the berth with him, pulling him into his arms. Prowl curled around him, pulling Jazz’s back to his chest. Jazz tensed expecting Prowl’s hands to drift down, but the never moved from his waist. 

“Rest, my mate. Morning comes early, and there is much for you to learn,” Prowl said.

Jazz hunched further into himself. “I want to go home,” he whispered. 

“You are home, Jazz. You belong with me.” 

Jazz doubted that would ever be true. He offlined his optics and hoped the twins were safe, and that they would be free soon. “I don’t belong here,” he murmured back. “You should let me go.” 

“I can’t. I won’t.” Prowl said, and held him a bit more tightly. It made Jazz want to wiggle away. 

“You could if you wanted,” Jazz said stubbornly. Recharge suddenly seemed far away. He could not sleep like this. He waited until Prowl’s ventilations leveled out and slowed as the mech finally fell into recharge. He wiggled out from Prowl’s grasp and made his way out of the room towards the entrance. He moved past the sleeping dragon, never seeing it’s optics light up and watch him as he tried to climb off the edge. He slipped almost immediately, barely catching himself on a vine climbing up the giant tree. It creaked ominously making Jazz’s tank flutter. 

He froze where he was, his blunt fingertips less than ideal for such an action. He was going to fall again, he thought just as he saw the copperdrake peek over the edge. It was almost a relief when it slithered down and grabbed him with it’s great maw (far more gently this time.) It carried him back up into the antre entrance. The copperdrake curled around him, refusing to let go of him even when he was back in safety. 

Signus purred loudly, nuzzling Jazz’s plating.

Jazz tried to wiggle out of the copperdrake’s grasp, but the dragon held him tightly. “Fine, I get it,” Jazz hissed, and wigged until he was comfortable. He offlined his optics and finally fell into a a discontent slumber.

oOoOoOo

“You are lucky you woke Signus up. You could have fallen and offlined yourself,” Prowl said, scolding him. 

Jazz glared from the coils of the dragon that still held him tightly. “Can you blame me?” 

Prowl sighed, “Release him, Signus.” 

The copperdrake uncoiled, and pushed Jazz towards Prowl. Prowl checked him over carefully looking for any injuries. “You could have offlined.” 

“I didn’t. Please stop that. I’m not hurt. I’m fine,” Jazz hissed.

“Clearly, you are not,” Prowl said and continued to fuss over him. “Come, let me clean your plating. You will feel better.” 

“Fine. I do kinda feel grimey.” He had not been able to wash up since they had been on the road. “I would appreciate it.” 

“Normally we collect solvent when it rains. We do have a spring here though. You might appreciate that more, I think.” Prowl move to one of the chests, and pulled out Signus’ gear. 

Jazz sat back and watched the mech move. He had nice lines, smooth movement. He would have been someone Jazz would have been attracted to had circumstances been different.

“Aren’t you afraid I will escape?” Jazz asked when Prowl finished tacking up the dragon and motioned him close. 

“You can try, my mate,” Prowl’s lips curled up in amusement. “It is good that you have spirit.” 

Jazz snorted, and let Prowl help him climb onto the saddle. Prowl climbed up behind him, and pulled Jazz against him. “Let’s go, Signus.” 

Jazz squealed as the copperdrake bounded towards the entrance of the antre and dove off. He offlined his optics and clung to the pommel. 

They leveled off, gliding through the towering trees. The crystal oaks and redpillars flew by, clittering faintly in the dim light. Some of the crystal oaks seemed to glow from within. Finally there was an opening, and the pool appeared below them. It was large and clear. The copperdrake circled before finally touching down. 

Prowl got off and lifted him down, taking Jazz’s hand in his own as he lead him to the pool. When they stepped into the warm solvent, Prowl pulled a package from his subspace. He carefully unrolled it revealing a bottle of cleanser and a soft cloth. He lead Jazz further in and began to wash off his plating. It felt good. The dust from travel was washed away, and the debris that had accumulated between his joints. 

It felt divine. Jazz let his armour loosen and shivered when Prowl caressed the protoform below. “I have wax when we are done. It is a decadence, but I think you deserve it, my mate.” 

Jazz snorted, “Whatever, mech. Your turn?” 

Prowl raised a brow plate, but handed Jazz the cloth. Jazz carefully cleaned the Praxians plating, until he finally moved behind Prowl and started to clean his wings. He threw his weight at the mech, hitting him right between the wings hard enough to knock him down below the solvent and moved as fast as he could. He scrambled up the edge, and into the forest. He looked back once and saw Signus fishing Prowl out of the pool, and ran even faster. 

“Jazz! Come back! It’s not safe!” Prowl yelled, but his voice was getting farther and farther away. He ran, until his struts ached, and the forest rustled about him. The forest became darker, more menacing as he walked and occasionally it would feel as though something was watching him. He would get glimpses of red optics in the shadows, and hear high pitched screams that left Jazz shaking. 

A white mech stepped out from the darkness, red optics fixed on Jazz in a fixed manner. It’s thin wings flared from it’s back one moment before it began to transform. It looked almost like a chronohorse with a thin horn growing from it’s helm. it was the colour of dead things, Jazz realized. The colour of a dead mech, and blazing red optics. The sight of it sent fear coursing through Jazz’s lines, and he found himself running from it. Running as fast as his tired peds would take him, but it was gaining fast. 

It would have caught up with him in a klik had Prowl not appeared in front of him, his bow already pulled. He fired at the horned creature, but missed. It was on Prowl in a moment, slamming into the mech, scratching and biting at him. It might even have offlined Jazz’s erstwhile mate if Signus he not pulled it off of him. The copperdrake shook it violently until it was limp in it’s maw. 

Signus dropped the creature to the ground, and nudged Prowl. He whined until the Praxian stirred, and got to his peds. He was unsteady and shaking, but he turned to Jazz, “Are you okay? Did it touch you? Please tell me it didn’t touch you. It’s plating oozes toxins.” 

“N-no I’m fine, but I d-don’t think you are,” Jazz said, and helped the Praxian climb onto Signus’ back. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He could have left Prowl. Problem solved, but he couldn't’ do that. He didn't’ want the mech to offline.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz could have kicked himself. He should have let the mech fall and ran. He should have pushed him off of Signus’ back, but he clung on instead and did his best to keep them both in the saddle as the dragon flew through the crystal trees. His tank lurched as the copperdrake gained altitude, before finally landing inside of another antre. It was not the best of landings and send both Jazz and Prowl tumbling to the ground. Prowl moaned, and was a dead weight where he had landed on top of Jazz. 

“What happened?” A mech came rushing out and pulled Prowl off of Jazz. “What happened?” He asked again, more sharply this time. A smaller mech came to join him and helped the first mech carry Prowl further into the antre. 

“A creature touched him. He said it was a--a aelicorn. I think that was what he said,” Jazz finally mumbled, and followed the mechs as they set Prowl on a berth. 

“He’s been poisoned then. Mend, go get the copperelm leaves and began making the infusion. Don’t forget to add in the quartzseeds. Hurry now. We don’t have all sol. You,” the mech turned his attention to Jazz. “Help me get him comfortable. Now. Don’t just dwadle.” 

Jazz groaned inside, he should have ran. He should have ran fast and left the stupid mech behind. As much as he wished he had, leaving the twins behind left a knot in his tank. He hoped they were doing well. 

“Sling?” Prowl slurred. “Am I offline?” 

“No. You aren’t. Just relax. We will get you patched up before you know it. I can’t believe you were even out. It is against tradition to leave you antre during your courting. I would expect you of all mechs to follow tradition.

“Seemed like a good idea,” Prowl said, and offlined his optics. “Hurts.” 

“I know it does, youngling. It won’t for long. We will get you patched up,” Sling said. He accepted the bowl that Mend brought in, and helped Prowl sit up enough to drink it down. 

Jazz watched the exchange with a frown on his faceplates. He backed away and moved back towards the entrance. He didn’t get far. Signus grabbed him, and curled around him, grumbling and growling the entire time. He fussed over Jazz, grooming his armour insistently. The dragon’s field surrounded him letting Jazz feel how profoundly unhappy he was with the turn of events. Disappointment laced the dragon’s field as well. 

Jazz was exhausted, so much so that he held still and let the dragon fret around him. He offlined his optics, and relaxed. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, but he would escape eventually. He had no doubt. 

The dragon trembled around him, curling around him more tightly. So tightly. It wasn’t so tight that he could not take in cool air, but he was not going anywhere. The copperdrake tucked his helm in beside Jazz, and curled his wings around them, covering them like a shield. 

Jazz almost felt sorry for the creature, but he steeled himself. This creature was keeping him prisoner as much as it’s master. It would do him no good to become attached or feel for them. Either of them.

oOoOoOo

It was several sols before Prowl was well enough to go back to his antre with his mate. It was good to be out of the berth and able to move about unaided. He was sure that Jazz would be thankful for being able to sleep in a normal berth as well. From what Sling said Jazz had slept the sols away as well. Signus had not let him get far and had fussed the entire time. Prowl could understand that sentiment. He wanted to hold onto Jazz tightly. It had been such a close thing. If they had not arrived when they had he known in his spark that the aelicorn would have devoured Jazz’s spark. It left him ill. He had dreamed of finding his mates lifeless husk on the forest floor. In the sols that had followed it was the only thing he had dreamed of. 

The aelicorns would have his scent now. It wouldn't be safe for Jazz until his seals were claimed. Prowl could see how Jazz would be tempting enough for the creatures to take to the trees. It was a worry. One that he had no doubt Jazz would not listen to. The mech did not seem to understand what kind of world he had stumbled into. 

They would need to seal the antre, that was clear. He made a point to talk to Sling about it. The mech had sent extra supplied over to Prowl’s antre already, and the aelicorn remains had been collected. Dressing it would at least give them something else to do while they were in seclusion. Sling had already taken his choice of parts from the creature as payment for the treatments he had given Prowl. 

He was still shaky when he finally rose and Sling helped him out of the convalescent room. Jazz was deep in recharge, and nearly hidden by Signus’ bulk. He might not have even realized he was there if part of his ped was not peeking out from beneath Signus’ wing. 

“Come, Signus. It is time to return to our antre.” 

The copperdrake rose, carefully nudging Jazz to his peds. 

“W-hat?” Jazz asked blearily, still half in recharge. “Prowl? Didn’t think you were gonna make it.” 

Prowl snorted, and sat back as Mend came in and tacked up Singnus. 

“You are looking much better, Prowl. Sling has worked a miracle. Master wants me to accompany to you to help close the antre for you. I already delivered the supplies you will need, and we already barricaded the windows for you.” 

“Thank you, Mend. You are a good mech.” 

The little mech gave him a shy smile, “I’m glad to see you are on the mend. Just make sure not to strain yourself.” 

Prowl nodded, “I shall try.” He watched Jazz clamour up onto Signus’ saddle. Prowl climbed up more slowly, and settled behind Jazz. He wrapped his arms around his mech tightly. Mend mounted his own copperdrake and they set off. 

Prowl could feel Jazz shivering as they jumped into the air. He held the mech more tightly against him. “It’s going to be alright.”

oOoOoOo

Mend and his copperdrake landed neatly on the ledge with Signus, and followed them into Jazz’s surprise. The little medic helped Prowl push a great boulder in front of the opening and moved towards the stable once it was in place. 

“Do you want me to block the stable entry as well?” Mend asked as he entered the stable and climbed onto his copperdrake. 

Jazz had never entered this room, and was surprised to see a tunnel straight up the the sky. He had no hope to scale the walls, but he had no doubt the copperdrake with it’s long, wicked claws would have any problem with it. 

“Signus will defend it,” Prowl said firmly. “The aelicorns know better than to enter a copperdrake’s nest.” 

“True enough,” Mend agreed with a cheeky smile. “Just be careful. Name killed two that were trying to get into our antre while Jazz was staying there.” His optics flicked to the mech in question. “You might want to take care of that problem.” 

Jazz stared, frowning as the mech climbed up onto his copperdrake, and the dragon jumped up, and scaled the wall to the opening leaving them behind. 

He shivered, hugging himself. “They killed more of those things?” 

“I told you they had your scent...” Prowl said. 

“Why would that matter?” 

“They are hive minded. What one knows...they all know,” Prowl said slowly. “They are dangerous monsters. You are lucky they did not consume your spark.” He limped closer to Jazz, his hand hovering over Jazz’s sparkplates. “Mend is right, my mate. You are in danger until your seal has been burned away. They would not hunt you then.” 

Jazz backed away from him, “No. You aren’t touching me like that.” 

Prowl sighed, “I’m not going to force you, but it would be in your best interest. They will get in here if they can, and they will devour your spark.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Jazz said, his armour puffing out. 

“You will see when they come,” Prowl sighed again. “Why won’t you just accept this? I only want to protect you. You are my mate.”

“No I’m not,” Jazz grumbled.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Prowl said gravely, and turned to light the orbs in the rest of the antre. It was pitch black inside before Prowl lit the orbs, and impossible to tell the time of cycle. 

It started at first as a skittering. They scraped against the barricaded doors and windows, screeching and calling for Jazz until the little mech curled into a corner whimpering in fear. It was a siren song that was hard to resist. 

Prowl hovered before him, weapons in hand. “I told you.” 

Jazz shivered, hunching further in on himself as he heard a crash, and a roar. The scream that followed left Jazz’s hackles raised. It cut off abruptly, and Prowl gave a little, pleased nod. “Signus will not let them get far.” 

“Small comfort,” Jazz whispered, and hugged himself tightly. It was going to be a long night cycle, and he was exhausted already.


	5. Chapter 5

After the third night of the aelicorns stalking around the antre during the night cycle Jazz was past the point of being on edge. His nerves were frayed, and he shook as he curled up in a ball under a mound of blankets. 

Prowl hovered, his limp still pronounced, but less so than it had been the sol they had barricaded themselves in. “Jazz?” 

“Make it stop. Just make it stop. I can’t take it. I can’t take this. Please just make it stop.” 

Prowl sighed, and sat down next to the mound of blankets Jazz was hiding under, and fished the smaller mech out. “We are safe enough. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Jazz shivered in his arms, “Please. Make them go away.”

“Shhhhh....” Prowl pet his plating gently, more worried about the was Jazz burrowed in against his plating as close as he could physically get. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“I want to go home.” 

“You are home, my mate.” 

Jaz shivered, “I want them to go away.”

“As do I, but they will not leave as long as there is a chance they can devour your spark,” Prowl said. “Signus will fend them off. He will keep us safe, but they will not leave. I can talk to the elders and see if we can move to one of the other encampments. It is not time for the migration, but they may make an exception.” 

“They might follow us?” Jazz whispered. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I do not want you to make a rash decision based on fear.” 

Jazz offlined his optics. He was so exhausted. “I just want to go home,” he whispered. “I just want to go home.” 

“Shhh....I will talk to the elders. You should rest in the meantime,” He said, and carried Jazz to the room that served as the berthroom and tucked him beneath the meshes. “Rest, my mate.” 

Once Prowl was sure that Jazz was in charge he commed Steadfast. He was the easiest to approach of the village elders. This was far beyond the normal run of things. It would normally not be for another quarter vorn before they would move to the next encampment. He would beg if he had to. He could not bear to see Jazz in such straits.

::Prowl? Should you not be busy with your new mate?::

::I---he is the reason I am comming you, Steadfast. The aelicorns are swarming. He’s not ready to cement our bond. You know this is a delicate time. He is an outsider and he does not understand our ways. He is scared. He is terrified.::

Steadfast snorted on the other side of the comm, ::There is an easy fix for that, youngling. Your brother’s mates are already moving about the village. They will be among the next group to gather in the nesting ground.::

::I know...things are going slowly with him. He is strong willed. It is a precious thing, elder. I do not want to break him of it. Can we please move camp early. Please. Please grant me this request.::

::No. We cannot uproot so soon. But...I will grant you leave. You may go to one of the other antres.::

::L-Leave the tribe?::

::For a time, until you can get the situation under control.::

Prowl nodded to himself, ::Fine. I see no other course.::

::Fairwinds, child.::

::Fairwinds,:: Prowl replied and cut the comm line. He began to pack as soon as the line was cut, going through the stores of gelled and candied energon and putting them in storage containers. He wings sagged as he went through the motions. Exiled. He was being exiled. Even for a presumably short time. It stung. He had failed to woo his mate. 

He gathered the supplies they would need, and then Signus’ tack. The copperdrake was awake and watched him as he approached. “We must leave old friend. I need time to convince Jazz, and we cannot do it here.” 

The copperdrake snorted, and rolled his optics, but he allowed Prowl to place the harness on him. He carefully filled the packs with the energon he had gathered. It took him a joor to make all of the preparations. 

Finally when everything was ready he moved to the berth and gathered Jazz up, mesh and all. The smaller mech stirred sleepily in his arms but did not fully emerge from recharge, even after he was strapped into the harness. 

Prowl strapped himself in behind Jazz, and held on tightly to Jazz as Signus climbed out the tunnel of his aerie, and out of the antre. They shot out into the air, the copperdrake’s wings beating hard as they rose up into the air. 

They rose up high, and it was not long before the aelicorns gave chase. Screaming as they followed. Prowl was afraid Jazz would fall from his recharge. He did not though. He merely cured closer to Prowl and pulled the mesh around him more tightly. Prowl hugged him tightly, and murmured comforting words. They were caught by the wind and never reached Jazz’s audials.

The aelicorns stubbornly followed, but they lost ground quickly. Signus easily outpaced them. His broad wings beating steadily, and making Prowl drift in and out of recharge himself. He slumped in the saddle, the straps holding him in place. The flew for three joors before changing directions and headed towards one of their antres on the farthest side of the forest. It would take them several sols to reach it, and the journey before them made Prowl tired.

oOoOoOo

Jazz woke up with a whimper. The wind whipped against his faceplates and he gripped the mech around him tightly. “Where are we?”

“We are going to one of the other antres for our safety and that of the tribes. The aelicorns will disperse once we are gone. We lost them some time again. They tried to follow us, but I won’t let them have you.”

A little sob escaped Jazz’s vocalizer. “I want to go home.” 

“Your home is with me now, Jazz,” Prowl said firmly. “This is your home. Just relax. We have a few more joors to go before we can set up camp.” 

Jazz offlined his optics not answering. The trip dragged on in silence, and sometime along the way Jazz drifted back into recharge. 

He woke again as Prowl was lifting him from the saddle and carrying him into a tent that had already been set up in a clearing. 

“Were are we?” Jazz slurred. 

“About two sols from the antre,” Prowl said. 

“Is it safe here? Won’t they find us?” Jazz whimpered. 

“No. We are safe. Signus will take the first watch. We need rest,” Prowl said. At his word the copperdrake settled on the ground, optics bright. “We will be fine.” 

Jazz had no answer for that. Once in the tent he curled up under the meshes, but recharge did not come. He curled in on himself, and froze when he felt Prowl curl around him protectively. 

“You’re safe,” Prowl murmured, but Jazz didn’t feel like he was. He shivered under the mesh. It had been such a long sol. A long decacycle. He was so tired of the stress and the pressure. 

“I’m tired,” Jazz finally said. 

“I know you are. And scared. I can feel it in your field, but you won’t have to be. You are safe with me. Signus will watch after us, and I will keep us safe while he is resting. You will like the new antre. I promise. There is a spring nearby. A soak would be nice after a long journey.” 

“It would be,” Jazz whispered, and then sighed. “You really aren’t going to let me go?” 

“No. You are my mate. You just have to accept it. Your companions already have accepted their place,” Prowl said. “Just let me take care of you.” 

Jazz curled into a tighter ball, and whimpered. He was so tired of fighting. It wasn’t in his nature. Finally he uncurled himself, and pressed himself against Prowl. The other’s field wrapped around him protectively and Jazz made himself relax.

oOoOoOo

The sols that followed blended into one another. They would fly until right before dusk and then set up camp. As Prowl promised they made it through safely and on the morning of the third sol they finally reached the antre. It was bigger than the other, and farther up in the crystal tree. It was more secure with great doors inside that could be bolted closed. When they arrived Prowl secured the area, and then unpacked their supplies as Jazz looked around.

He finally moved to the berthroom, and found the trunks where the berth supplies were packed away and kept safe from pests. He ran his hands across the vine relief on the top. There was few decorations, but what woodwork there was was covered in intricate carving. He wondered if Prowl had made it, or the floral carvings across the face of the shelves, and the back panels. Most were floral, vines and curlicues. 

He unpacked them slowly, and would have crawled in as well if he had not felt so dirty from their travels, but he didn’t want to soil the obviously dear weavings. They were in bright blues, colds. The hand dying left the color uneven, but bright to Jazz’s optics. The geometric patterns were nothing like he would have seen in his own culture. 

“Can we go to the spring?” He asked as he stepped into the room where Prowl was still working. 

“If you wish.” 

Jazz nodded, “I do. Please. I feel filthy.” 

Prowl nodded, “There should be some cleaning supplies in the cupboard.” 

Jazz pulled out the glass bottles of cleaning liquid, admiring the jar for a moment, and placed it in a mesh bag along with a few sponges, and some mesh for them to dry off with. It felt oddly mundane. Like something he had done a million times. 

Prow was waiting for him in the entryway. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Jazz said simply, and let himself be led to where Signus was waiting for them. 

The Spring was only a short flight, and the made it in silence. It was a big hot spring full of heated solvents rather than the oil springs that Jazz was more used to. Seats were carved into the side and it was more than big enough for them and the copperdrake with plenty of room besides. 

Jazz climbed in slowly, and closed his optics. He flared his armor, feeling the solvent in between seams, and to wash against his protoform. 

“Some here,” Prowl said, and grabbed one of the sponges. He gently began to clean off Jazz’s armor. “How does that feel?” 

“Wonderful,” Jazz moaned. “Just wonderful.” 

“Good,” Prowl said, “Very good. I’m sorry we left in such a hurry. I didn’t think it was wise to stay any longer. It was putting us all in danger.” 

“I know,” Jazz said, and leaned into the touch. it was just easier to give in. “Thank you.” 

“I want to give you time. I know our ways is not your ways, but I want to give you time. I want to make this work.” 

“I know you do,” Jazz said and ducked his helm. “This isn’t what I wanted.” 

“I know,” Prowl said, and never stopped cleaning Jazz’s plating. “I am sorry. It is what you have though. You need to learn to accept it.” 

Jazz snorted, “You aren’t giving me much of a choice.” 

“No, but I am giving you time and that is much more than some get. Normally you would have been taken and bonded on the first night. Normally you would already be learning our ways and becoming one with the tribe.” 

“Oh, that’s real kind of you Prowl. Thank you for---” Jazz shook his helm. It wasn’t worth arguing over. Prowl would not understand. He had tried to explain it time and again. It, along with the trip, left him exhausted. “Fine. Whatever. I will give you a chance. I will give this a chance. It’s not like I have any choice,” his finished in a sulky tone. 

Prowl leaned in, nuzzling his neck, “You won’t be sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl was gone when Jazz woke from recharge. It was tempting to stay inside the nest of mesh and hides that Prowl had built for them. I was warm and content in a haze from recharge still. The last couple of sols had passed in a blur. They had unpacked and set up house. the antre was more comfortable than the last, all things said and done. The tree it was built in was large, and hollow, with many levels. 

The spring was also close. They had taken soaks at the end of each sol. It was nice to feel so clean. It made him wonder about the twins and how Sunstreaker was managing. The golden twin never liked being dirty. It had been one of his more constant complaints in their travels. He hoped they were well and safe. 

He snuggled further into the mesh. He wasn’t sure how to get out of the mess he found himself in. 

“Jazz? Are you in there? Will you help me prepare the carcasses? I caught a few electrodeer,” Prowl asked. 

Jazz peeked out of the nest and scowled, “That....that is so...fine. Whatever.” 

He climbed carefully out of the nest, grumbling out of the way as he followed Prowl into the entryway. Signus hovered around the corpse’s that were flung across the floor, clearly begging for a bite. Prowl shooed him away and pulled out two energon knives, handing Jazz the second. 

“I will show you what to do, yes? And then you can help with the second?” 

“Fine,” Jazz said, and cast a suspicious glance at Signus who was still hovering. He watched as Prowl cut into the dead animals metallic flesh. he opened a line, and urged Jazz to hand him a receptacle to put drain the energon in. 

Jazz wrinkled his nasal ridge as he watched the jar fill with energon. They filled five before the lines ran dry, and then Prowl began cutting into the carcass again. Some parts were put in storage containers. Others were tossed to Signus, who readily gobbled them up. 

He stripped the frame clean, and what was finally left behind Signus devoured. 

Jazz felt sick. It was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. 

Prowl looked at him expectantly. “I will walk you through it.” He seemed to be oblivious to Jazz’s discomfort. 

Jazz hesitantly took his energon knife into his hand. It shook as he cut into the electrodeer’s metallic flesh. He tried to do as Prowl had, but he fumbled, nearly cutting himself before he found the line. He nearly gagged on his own glossa as the processed energon poured out. “Please tell me you don’t expect me to drink that?” 

“No. I expect you to eat it. I’m going to make it into jelled energon,” Prowl said. “You did not seem to mind it before.” 

“I thought...I thought you had gotten that from a well.” 

“No, Jazz. I am afraid not.” 

They filled the rest of the bottles in relative silence. Jazz’s tank churned. This was a nightmare. He went through the motions, and somehow ended up with mere scraps before him. Sigma nosed him out of the way, eating them up until there was no trace of the frame that had littered the floor. 

“Please don’t make me do that again,” Jazz mumbled. The blade fell from his fingers, and would have hit the floor if Prowl had not caught it, and tucked it safely away in his subspace. 

He was shaking when Prowl pulled out a soft cloth and some cleanser. The Praxian began to gently clean the energon from his plating. “This is nothing to get upset about, Jazz. We have to subside on something. There is no well near here. I’m sorry. But you will have to help.” 

“I don’t like this,” he said, hunching his shoulders.

“You did a good job though. Much better than I did my first time.” He put a hand under Jazz’s chin. He leaned in, and stole a kiss. Jazz stiffened, but did not pull away.

“Very well, my sweet.”

“I...I feel sick.” He wobbled on his peds, and would have fallen if Prowl had not caught him. He batted Prowl away, nearly purging on the other mech as he finally fell to his knees. 

Prowl knelt beside him, and rubbed his back plates until the heaving stopped. “Jazz?”

“Please don’t make me do that again. Please.” 

“Shhhh...it will be okay,” Prowl said again. He cleaned up Jazz’s plating for the second time, and carefully picked him up. “Perhaps you should rest.” 

“I just got up,” Jazz mumbled. 

“Yes, but you are clearly not well.” 

Jazz could not argue with that. He didn’t make any protest when Prowl tucked him into the beth again. He relaxed back against the meshes and fell back into recharge in an instant.

oOoOoOo

Prowl was careful as he bolted the great doors in the entrance, and the one leading into Sigma’s aerie. He was taking no chances this time. He also was not surprised when nearly after a joor had passed he heard a commotion outside of the door, and the shrieking yell of aelicorn. 

They had been found despite his best efforts. He had hoped the Jazz would recharge through it, but no such luck. He found his bonded to be trembling on the berth, close to hysterical. 

“Why are they here? We lost them.” 

“They have a hive mind. The nearest one probably scented you. Don’t worry. They will not get in here. You are safe,” Prowl said. 

“You keep saying that, but it doesn’t seem to be so.” He burrowed back into the mesh, and turned his back to Prowl. 

“I mean it. I would tear them apart one by one for you.” 

“Not comforting my mech.” 

“There is a simple solution for it then,” Prowl said. 

“I’m not ready,” Jazz said. He pulled the cover over his helm, effectively ending the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> antre- Praxian homes. Generally carved into the trees. Most Praxians have more than one as they are semi-nomadic.  
> Jongleur- journeyman in the Cultural Investigation Caste. It is an offshoot of the Data Collection Caste.  
> Versifer- head of Cultural Investigation Caste. There is one for each city-state.


End file.
